Entries of Confusion
by cookiedoughicecream
Summary: Lily's diary entries from sixth year onward. Things get very confusing when she reluctantly makes a deal with the Marauders.
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: Look, _You_ know that I don't own anything; _I_ know that I don't own anything, so let's not spend ages discussing my lack of ownership, comprende?

* * *

_One of the lessons of history is that nothing is often a good thing to do and always a clever thing to say._

-Will Durant

* * *

09/02

Dear Diary,

In all honesty, I am not entirely sure why I am starting this journal. My life, such as it is, is not exciting, although a few particularly bland people might find it interesting. I have no love of words – I am usually the one who sits in the corner and watches.

I have learned that it is almost always better to say nothing at all, for I simply have nothing to say. On the rare occasion that I do attempt to sound intelligent, it more often than not resembles that of a bumbling idiot.

How then, do I plan on keeping a diary?

It remains a mystery to me _how_ I am going to keep a daily recording of my activities, but I feel pulled by some unexplainable force to do so. I do not understand, nor could I explicate this force, no more than I understand and could explicate the mathematical details concerning space flight.

But unexplainable or not, the force exists. So here I am, writing away about things of no true relevance that carry no value for anyone except myself.

The hour is late, and the first day of classes starts tomorrow. If all goes according to plan, I will write again tomorrow evening.

Lily Evans

* * *

09/03

Dear Diary,

What a wonderful day this was! How anyone can dread the beginning of school is truly beyond me. There is so much to learn! So much to see and hear, and so little time in which to do it in.

Perhaps that sounds juvenile and cliché-ish, but it is how I feel about the matter.

I still hold fast to my opinion that Charms is the most interesting course that Hogwarts offers. (Although my opinion may be somewhat biased since I am at the top of the class).

I have always found Transfiguration, although fascinating, to be particularly difficult. This year appears to be no exception. It is hard not to envy the sixth year Ravenclaws, who we share many classes with, and seem to easily advance at every subject.

I must keep reminding myself that I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, and although I have yet to find this supposed bravery, it is my strength.

Lisa, one of my friends, is asking me to hurry and join her for dinner. I will write more tomorrow.

Lily Evans

* * *

09/04

Dear Diary,

If I were not above such reproachful things, I might write quite a number of objectionable words and phrases concerning one certain individual: James Potter.

As last year I repeatedly turned down his advances and refused to worship him like many members of our school, it appears that he has decided to express his displeasure by pranking me as often as opportunity allows.

I dearly hope that he grows out of this grudge sometime in the near future. Although I have no fear of him or the Marauders, I am not disillusioned in thinking that they cannot make my life fairly miserable if they desire.

Unfortunately, my experience with Potter has been that he is, if anything, extremely stubborn and egotistical. Either of these traits, all the worse for both, will make it very difficult for him to get over this petty matter.

A boy who fancies himself a god has had his pride bruised, and has decided that I, a mere mortal, need disciplining. Thankfully, stubbornness is also a strong trait of _mine_, and I am not about to roll over and repent!

Whatever the ultimate outcome, I have the feeling that this will be a long year.

Lily Evans

* * *

Here's first chappie! I know it's kind of short, but it seems like all of my first chapters end up short.

They will not all be this length!

* * *

It's a simple formula: You review my story, I'll review your story – it ain't complicated! 


	2. Broomclosets and Mobsters

**Disclaimer:** Let's see…I own a five dollar bill, an old packman game that doesn't work, and a pencil I found outside. What do you think the chances are that I also own Harry Potter?

* * *

**A/N:** I'm afraid that my beta will no longer be able to beta for me, so would any of you like to? Until I get one, please don't yell at me for stupid grammar mistakes! 

If any of you have any ideas for the story, please share them with me! Right now, all I have is a hazy outline, and there's always room for change.

Concerning my other story: some of my readers have mentioned that you would like to see where _Wartime Thoughts_ goes. When I wrote it, I intended it to be a one shot. I never really considered taking it farther. Hmmmm… Maybe I can extend it farther later, but right now, I just don't have time to work on multiple fics. So maybe in a few months I'll extend it, but for right now, that's all there is. Sorry!

* * *

_When all else fails, complicate matters._

-My buddy Dan

* * *

09/05 

Dear Diary,

Perhaps I was too hasty in my assessment that I had no fear of the Marauders. I have discovered that they can be quite frightening.

I was approached today by Remus Lupin, whom I have noticed to be the most logical and peace-loving member of the group. He asked me if I would consider meeting with Potter in an attempt to reconcile our disagreements. I of course, thought this was a good idea, but was suddenly struck by a thought.

"Lupin," I asked, "Whose idea was this?" He attempted to dodge the question, but being the daughter of a senator you pick up a few tricks, and he grudgingly admitted it was his own.

I immediately informed him that I had no interest in pursuing an even that would result with Potter demanding I apologize, and with him required to do nothing. I walked away before he could respond, and I must say, I gained some enjoyment out of seeing a Marauder staring with their mouth open. I do believe I may have been one of the first people to walk away from him in such a manner.

But although this was interesting, I have yet to talk of the "fear-inducing" event.

Not thirty minutes after my talk with Remus, as I was on my way to the library, I was quite suddenly seized and thrust into a nearby broom closet. Obviously I was not seriously injured, as I am writing to you now.

My first reaction was to scream and kick violently, which I did. Unfortunately, my attacker had anticipated this – a silencing charm quickly eliminated the usefulness of screaming, and my kicking proved to be futile, as my captor was significantly stronger that I.

Not that surprisingly, although I thought otherwise at the time, my attacker was none other than Sirius Black. This calmed my panic somewhat. For although I still did not have the faintest idea what he was doing or why he was doing it, I knew I was not in mortal danger.

This thought, I quickly learned, was incorrect.

He grabbed my shoulders and brought his much too-perfect face close to my own.

"Look" he said, "Remus wanted to do this the nice way. I said 'don't bother, Evans won't listen to reason', but he insisted, so I let him do it his way." He brought his face even closer. "Now we're doing it my way."

I was suddenly struck by a ridiculous mental image of Black as a mobster. He already had the speech and glare down, all he required was a cigar and a hat, and he would be the epitome of a mob leader.

He quite un-dramatically pushed me back and made me sit on an overturned bucket. He began pacing the closet, although just how he managed this is still unclear.

"You are going to meet us in the Room of Requirement in three days at 11 o'clock, or else."

He needed to work on his mobster threats, though.

I fancy that I did not lose my composure, and said, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for threatening another student." To this he reacted in a most peculiar fashion – he laughed.

It was a ghastly sound, one of the worst noises that I have ever heard. It wasn't his barking laugh that I have often heard in the common room, nor his low chuckle that he uses in an attempt to seduce a fellow student. This laugh was maniacal, and altogether quite disturbing.

I was very thankful when he stopped that horrid noise, "You can take as many points off as you want _prefect_." He obviously had no love for the position, "But if you don't come on your own to that meeting, I'll _make _you come."

"You do realize that I will have to report this to Professor McGonagall." I said.

"Go ahead. What is she gonna do? Take more house points? Detention?" he gave me a grin that I found most unnerving, "I can assure you that none of those things will keep me from making sure that you keep your appointment."

"I refuse to be threatened and coerced in this manner!"

Black then asked me in what manner _would_ I like to threatened and coerced.

It was then that I realized that the door was not locked, and I could leave at whatever time I wished – so I did. He called after me, "Remember, be there or I'll make you!"

So now I must grudgingly admit that I hold a certain amount of fear towards Sirius Black.

Lily Evans

* * *

Second chappie up! It's not as long as I wanted, but it's still longer than the first one, right?

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers**!

**ChloeM: **Thanks for the review and adding me to your alert list! Isn't difficultness (Is that even a word? It should be.) wonderful? I hope you keep reading!

**Princesstygerlilly:** You're honored because I reviewed your story? Awe…you're too nice. Thanks for taking the time to review my story.

**Rain-drops-a-hundred-times:** It seems like in most lily diary fics (to me at least) she always has an attitude. I thought I would try to flip it and try from a different angle. Thanks for reviewing.

**Emeldir aka Finduilas**: My roommate's obsession with _Pride and Prejudice_ inspired the wording. It's not as formal as that book, but still not as casual as most diary fics I've seen. Thanks for reviewing. As to James finding her diary…only I know the answer to that!

* * *

The agreement still stands: Review mine, I'll review yours. 


	3. Notes and Detentions

**Disclaimer:** I sadly lost the pencil I found a few days ago, and had to spend the five dollar bill – so now all I own is a useless packman game! I own nothing!

* * *

**AN:**Third chapter is here!I would like to encourage all of you to go read princesstigerlilly's fic – _Broken Valentine_, another Lily diary fic that started the same time as mine. 

I'm so glad a lot of you liked the Sirius/Mobster thing! I actually got the idea from a dream I had. It was kind of disturbing, really. Think of a mix between HP/Godfather/James Dean. You _seriously_ (no pun intended) do _not_ want to hear Sirius go "a ring a ding-ding" :::shudders::: I'm just glad I was able to turn it into something fruitful!

Still looking for a beta…

* * *

_We often despise what is most useful to us._

- Aesop

* * *

09/06 (7:16am)

Dear Diary,

I believe I may have found a legitimate reason as to why I cannot attend this…"meeting." Black said to meet in the Room of Requirement. As I have no knowledge as to the location of this room, I cannot possible go there.

I assume Black forgot to tell me its location, so I must merely avoid contact with any Marauder for the next three days! Of course, if Black _was_ actually serious about making me come, then all my effort will be in vain. And as I would not put it past him to do such a thing, they probably are.

But it's principal of the thing. I am not about to relent to some poorly conceived plot of the Marauders! So, in an attempt to thwart their plan, I am not going to breakfast. (Lisa has generously offered to bring me up some food, although I am not sure that she approves of my plan, as she keeps mumbling under her breath about stubborn red-heads.), and I have already asked Lisa and Michelle (another Gryffindor friend) who I have all my classes with, to walk with me at all times.

If my luck holds, I will not communicate with any member of the Marauders in any way, shape, or form. Lisa now comes with breakfast.

Lily Evans

* * *

09/06 (7:22pm) 

Sadly, I was not able to avoid all communication, but not from lack of effort. I, with the help of my friends, was able to avoid them, though it was obvious they were trying to talk to me on several occasions. That is, until third class: Charms.

I was listening to what_ I_ thought was a very interesting lecture, when a note suddenly materialized on my desk. I pretended that I did not notice it. Then another note appeared, this time on my book. I was determined not to open it, but curiosity got the better of me. It read…

_I see you didn't report me to McGonagall._

SB

I didn't write back, but rather crumbled it back up ad stuffed it in my bag. Another note appeared on my desk.

_You can write back any time now._

SB

I still made no response, repeating the process of stuffing it in my bag. A _third_ note appeared. Honestly! The boy is as dense as lead! If he had any manners at all, you would think he would know that I had no intention or desire to correspond with him.

Of course, this _is_ Sirius Black we are discussing. Not one to follow etiquette at the most formal of occasions. But I digress, his third note said…

_Did you know it is considered rude to ignore a letter?_

SB

Since I was thoroughly convinced that he would not leave me be until I responded, I wrote on the paper.

Did you know it is also considered rude to seek correspondence when one party has clearly shown their unwillingness to do so?

LE

I should have known that this remark would only prompt him further into conversation, but as we both know, my thinking processes do not always work correctly.

_Did you know it is considered rude to answer a question with a question?_

SB

Well obviously it isn't terribly rude; otherwise you would not do it 

LE

_So you think I have good manners? I'm flattered._

SB

I said no such thing. A _real_ gentleman does not twist others words. Please write no more, I wish to concentrate on the lecture.

LE

I turned my attention back towards the Professor. If only Black had actually done what I requested! If I ever find a day where he does as such, I will know when the earth has officially come to an end.

_But you never answered my original question. _

SB

I did not wish to reply, but…well, obviously I did.

The only question you asked was if I knew it was rude to ignore a letter. All the other notes were statements.

LE

_Well picky, picky. Fine then. Why did you not turn me in to McGonagall?_

_SB_

There is no reason why I have to share my personal matters with you. Now please leave me be.

LE

_No can do, honey. Now, you can tell me why you didn't turn me in, or I can nag you constantly for a few days, and _then_ you can tell me. Your pick._

SB

I do not _have _to do anything. And please refrain from addressing me with terms of endearment. Now **go away.**

LE

By the last sentence I was growing angry, and I am ashamed to say I hit the table rather violently while I was accentuating the last two words. This caused a large _thump_. As you can imagine, this brought over the teacher's attention. He asked me if there was anything wrong. I of course, said no, but I did so with such a guilty countenance that he knew I was telling less than truth.

He asked if I was sure. I again said I was fine, but in a moment of clumsiness, my arm slipped, knocking all my papers to the floor, including my notes with Black.

I am beginning to suspect that teachers have either x-ray vision (which I do not even care to entertain the possibility of), or fleas about the room that they use as spies. (I do not find this scenario any more likely than the first, but it is dramatically less disturbing). For Professor Flitwick's eyes were immediately drawn to the notes, even though they were mostly hidden beneath various sheets of paper.

"What is this?" he asked me, holding up the paper in question. I, in all my sixth year brilliance, was not able to utter more than a few unintelligible syllables. (Did I not warn you of the consequences of me attempting to sound intelligent?)

And then, much to my horror, Black said in a completely calm voice, "Oh, that's Evan's and my notes that we were writing during class." I am extremely proud of myself for not ending his life, though I was sorely tempted.

So to end this simply _delightful_ event, I have been assigned detention, with Black, tonight! Detention! I have never been given a detention in my life!

Oh dear, I seem to have placed permanent finger imprints into the leather binding. I am afraid I must take my leave, as I must go to my first _detention._

LE

* * *

09/07 

Dear Diary,

The detention was, and rather paradoxically was not, a simply horrid experience.

It was not, in the fact that all we had to do was wash the floor of the Great Hall. While not an easy task, it was not as awful as some of the things I have heard of. It _was_, because I had to share it with _Black_, who spent the entire time nagging me and assuring me that he will in fact carry out his threat to make me come to the meeting. Thankfully, that event is now over, and I do not wish to dwell on it any longer.

On a positive note, we had hardly any homework today, so I was able to spend the majority of my time with Lisa, who demanded I give her the details of the past few days' events. She asked me why on earth I ever wrote back to Black in the first place. I assured her that it was only a temporary moment of insanity, to which she quickly replied, "Your entire _life_ is a temporary moment of insanity."

I threatened to begin to seriously consider finding a new best friend. She just patted my knee and said, "I'm just joshing you." Perhaps I _do_ need to find a new friend. One that is _less sarcastic._ (I write this because Lisa is reading over my shoulder) If it were not for the fact that we _are_ best friends, I might call her a "damn annoying chic", in Lisa's terminology.

As it is, I am and she is not, so I won't. I will spend the majority of tomorrow hiding in my dorm, and will write more then.

Lily Evans

* * *

**Thanks to all my Reviewers! **

**eeveekitty85:** I have to agree with you. As much as I love Harry, I think James is cooler. Big words? Thanks! I've always prided myself in thinking that I have a wide vocabulary (although I pride myself a bit more than it's actually worth...lol) I'm glad you like the story! As to the Marauders...who knows? (except me of course!)

**Hogwarts-fanatic91:** You think my vocabulary is vast? I'm terribly flattered. I like Lily best as a teacher's pet too, although I will occasionally read stories where she's not. I'm glad you liked the Mobster bit! I'm very proud of that. Concerning your review of my other story…yep, you were right. _Wartime Thoughts_ was a one-shot. Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!

**Pasmosa**: Oh my gosh! Pasmosa reviewed my story! :::gives girlish squeal::: Err...sorry. I've just always admired you're writing. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**m00nmaiden:** Glad you liked the story! I was aiming for it to be a tad different, glad to know I succeeded. Thanks for the review!

**Princesstygerlilly:** I'm glad you liked the Mobster bit! Update when you can, I realize that some authors (unlike myself) actually have lives! Lol Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!

**drumer girl90:** Glad you liked it! As to writing more, what can I do but obey? Thanks for reviewing.

**Sestuna Black:** I'm glad you liked it! Sirius _is_ great. (One of the many reasons why the fifth book does not exist.) Thanks so much for putting this on your favorites list!

**convicted-murderer:** I'm glad you like the fic! I don't mind prattling - I love long reviews, whether they're all serious comments or not. Thanks for reviewing!

And thanks to **soccerchic1989** for putting me on your alert list!


	4. The Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**AN**: Arg! I wanted to post this up yesterday, but my computer crashed. Thankfully, I have a computer geek next door, and at first he said I needed a new motherboard. I had a bit of a panic attack, as I have no money, and my computer is so old that I might as well get a new one for the money it would cost me. Thankfully, we finally figured out it was actually something much simpler, and we were able to fix it. But it was about one in the morning, and I suddenly realized I had another report due the next day that I had not worked at all on…all this to say here is the fourth chapter!

Thanks a bunch to my new beta! :::grins widely:::

* * *

_Oh what fools these mortals be._

- If you don't know where that quote is from, then you _really _should have paid more attention during yourlit class.

* * *

09/07 

Dear Diary,

I have learned two very important facts today:

1) A Marauder never breaks his word

2) If you are foolish enough to think otherwise, _never_ agree to do _anything_ for them, or strike any kind of bargain.

Unfortunately, I have learned both of these things the hard way.

As you have probably already gathered, Black carried out his threat. It was one of the most bizarre sites I have ever seen – Black coming into my room on a broomstick. Thankfully, all the girls in my dorm were dressed, although Abby (Who is known as being rather promiscuous) suddenly felt the need to undo another button on her blouse (leaving approximately three buttons left), and search for her non-existent missing shoe, which she was positive was located somewhere around Black's feet.

After dismounting, he stepped over to me and quite dramatically pulled out his wand and threatened to hex me if I did not immediately get on the broomstick. Now, I am at the top of my DADD class, but I have on occasion seen Black actually dueling, and the sad truth of the matter is that he would beat me in a one-on-one duel. So unsurprisingly, I went with him.

He led me through a series of passageways that I have no recollection of seeing before, and took me directly through a small antique door. The door was beautiful. Intricately carved, it seemed to tell some sort of story, although what it was I never found out, for Black closed it behind me.

The room, compared to the door, was exceedingly boring. Gray brick walls with a black ceiling gave me the feeling that the room was steadily getting smaller, although I know this to be false. The only objects in the room were a set of chairs and a table. They both appeared to be made out of cherry, and seemed terribly out of place in the barren room. The only light came from a lamp that was hung directly above the table.

Seated at the table, all on the same side were the remaining three Marauders. Black seated himself next to Lupin and gestured that I sit across from them. No one spoke a word for several minutes. Right when I was beginning to wonder how they would react if I suddenly made a "cricket" noise; Lupin broke the silence, "So…you're here."

"Obviously." I am ashamed to admit that already my temper had dramatically shortened.

"Why, precisely, am I here?" I asked.

Lupin sighed, "Look, it's like this. You know that James here has been asking you out for ages, and frankly, he's been constantly whining about all your refusals since this whole thing started,"

"And were sick'n tired of it!" exclaimed Black.

"Yes." Agreed Lupin, "And were also tired of having to come up with ideas to prank you with…"

"There are only so many colors you can change my hair too, after all." I commented dryly.

Black nodded, "And putting frogs in your bed really does get old after a while."

"Even making you sing in front of the Great Hall is only funny after so many times." Put in Pettigrew.

"So you what, have come to beg if I will date Potter?"

"I do not beg anyone!" exclaimed the afore-mentioned boy, who up to this point had not uttered a word.

Honestly, they are _so_ immature.

"Alright, _ask_ then. What do you want?"

"You see babe, we can't make you date Jamsie –"

"What have I told you about terms of endearment?" I interrupted. The gall of the boy! I utterly fail to see what anyone sees in him. Just because he's somewhat attractive, females flock to him.

"-it's against this stupid code of conduct Remus made us sign back in second year," he continued, completely ignoring my interruption, " but we _can_ made you spend time with us. Now honey, we would rather not do that. It would be a real pain in the ass to have to get up to your dorm every morning –"

"You realize that I am going to have to report you coming to the girl's dorms?" I interrupted. Once again, he paid no notice.

"-not that I wouldn't do it, mind you, but it still would be a pain. So we are proposing that you agree to spend two months with us. Eat with us, go to class with us, hang with us, the whole shi-bang. After two months, if you still decide you hate us, we'll, uhh…"

"What exactly _will_ you do, Black?" I asked, finally getting a word in edgewise.

"Well, we'll probably find a way around that stupid code of conduct and make you date James anyway." Black admitted.

"Let me see if I have this correct. You want me to voluntarily spend two months with you, during which time you will undoubtedly attempt to get me to like Potter. And if that does not work, you will make me date him anyway?"

"Yep!" Said Black _much_ too cheerfully. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, "It's an offer you can't refuse." I was again struck by that absurd mental image of Black as a mobster. Especially with the interrogation-styled room I was currently in, it became a bit much.

I burst out laughing, much to the displeasure of my oppressor.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded, obviously unhappy that his intimidation scheme had no effect. After finally restoring my previous calm, I returned to our conversation.

"What benefits do I gain from this experience?" Black stared stupidly at me for moment, "What's in it for her?" Lupin whispered in his ear. Understanding crosses his features, "Oh! Well…what does she get, Moony?"

Lupin took over, "You will receive fifty galleons for each month, as well as immunity from most attempts of the Slytherins to harm you in any way." He grinned roguishly, "And you will find that there are many other benefits to being a Marauder."

I was beginning to realize there was no point in refusing them. It really was "an offer you can't refuse". They would just sit next to me all the time and follow me around everywhere anyways. At least agreeing would stop them from pranking me, and I had been wanting that dress I saw in Hogsmade for some time now…

"I will not participate in any activity that is contrary to the laws of this school." I stated firmly. They knew they had won, as they collectively smiled like that of a victorious animal.

What have I gotten myself into?

Lily Evans

* * *

**AN2:** Okay guys, we had less reviewing for Chapter three than we did two! You can do better than that! I only got five reviews for this one (not that I don't appreciate you five, because really, I do), but from now on I must have at least seven reviews before I'll post the next chappie, savvy? 

**Thank You Reviewers!**

**soccerchic1989:** As to thanking you last time...we nobody writers appreciate every reader we get! Lol Childish? Hmmm…that's not really what I was going for...immature yes, but not childish. Thanks for bring that to my attention. Thanks for the review!

**m00nmaiden:** I agree, killing Sirius would have been most satisfying! But then James wouldn't like Lily...and this story would not exist! Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**ChloeM:** Yes, Sirius _can_ be evil! Lol Glad you liked the chapter, I wasn't too sure about it. You're freaking out because you missed one chapter? Don't sweat it! Believe me, I know all about evil computers... Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**Blink182Rox:** Glad you liked the mobster bit! Thanks for the review!

**Gemm'n2590: **Thanks so much for being my beta! :::pushes a large pile of cookies toward Gemm::: You think it has personality? Gosh...thanks a bunch!


	5. Aftermath

**AN:** It seems that seven is the magical number! We'll keep it at that.

Whenever I try access my "Review History" it tells me "Review History currently disabled" Is anyone having similar problems? Any ideas as to what's going on?...

Sorry for taking a week to post this up, but I'm sad to say it will probably be another week until I post the next chapter. I had the next four chapters written, but after going over it, I realized it was pretty much total crap. So I decided to rewrite it, which as we all know does take some time. Of course, if I am suddenly swarmed with reviews, I might be encouraged to write faster…so sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

* * *

_It is not so much our friends' help that helps us, as the confidence of their help_.

-Epicurus

* * *

09/08 

I consider myself to be a reasonable person, I am rarely prone to tantrums and often time find myself acting as a mediator between two parties. It is then that I astonished myself by lashing out at Lisa's inquiries as to what transpired last night. After apologizing profusely and describing to her last evenings events, I endeavored to explain to her my dismay at actually agreeing to this asinine bargain.

To this she replied is a manner I found most disagreeable. "Lily, the four most popular guys in school are _paying_ you to hang out with them. Most girls would be doing cartwheels by now."

"I never cared for acrobatics, you know that."

"Look, I'm not saying you have to fall at Potter's feet, but you know you're suddenly going to become immensely popular. So why not enjoy it?"

She did have a point (although I will take that thought with me to my grave). There was nothing I could do about the agreement as I _did_ shake hands on it, so I might as well turn it into something fruitful. The only challenge in the foreseeable future would be to have patience with the Marauders and anything remotely related to them.

A challenge, I soon discovered, to be much more difficult than I previously anticipated.

I was not out of bed and dressed for more than ten minutes when I was approached by three blonde Gryffindors. Each who has made it a hobby of theirs to antagonize me whenever possible, and who now suddenly seemed interested to be the best of friends.

I do not wonder as to how they found out about the deal; they are better at finding out gossip than many dolphins are at swimming. Laura, the leader of the group, whom I have mentioned in an earlier entry, approached me with a fake smile and a flip of her hair,

"Lily, " she drawled, "are the rumors true?"

"Well that would depend on the rumor, now wouldn't it?" I headed towards the common room, in no mood to put up with her twittering.

Unfortunately, she didn't catch the obvious dismissal, or if she did, she chose to ignore it, "Come now. Surely you know what I'm talking about? Do you and the Marauders have an…accord of some sort?"

I was about to inform her that it would benefit the majority of he human race if she jumped off a short cliff, but was interrupted by a painfully familiar voice, "Why, I believe we do."

I turned to see Potter, looking much too smug, "Lily and we made a deal last night."

"Oh? And what are the terms?" inquired Laura.

He winked, "Now I couldn't tell you that. That's just between Evans and the four of us." He gestured to the rest of his group and turned his full attention towards me, "I trust you remember last night's gathering?"

It seemed that a good night's sleep had made Potter much more…perkier. How he went about acquiring this good night's sleep remains a mystery, as I didn't return to the dorms until 3 o'clock, and they left at an even later time than I. Although, if half of the rumors are true (and I am inclined to think that for once the grapevine is somewhat accurate), they are quite accustomed to late nights, as they often spend the hours of darkness gallivanting about the school.

He gestured for me to join him and his cohorts, and after a series of the expected morning's greetings, we headed toward the Great Hall.

This was the moment that I had been dreading since the solidification of this agreement. It was no secret amongst the school that there was no love lost between myself and the Marauders. I could just imagine the thoughts that the students would be having when I seemingly willingly sat with them during breakfast.

Potter seemed to know what I was thinking, for a smirk spread across his face, and he said, "It won't be that bad, Lily. We have fairly good table manners, with the exception of Padfoot here," he gestured to Black.

His smirk grew wider," You're not _scared_ are you?"

I knew perfectly well that he was attempting to ruffle me up, hoping that I would respond with a, "Certainly not!" and would storm into the Great Hall, thereby creating an even larger scene that we would already.

Unfortunately, _possessing _knowledge and _acting _on that knowledge are two drastically different things.

I drew myself up to my full 5' 3" (which didn't really do that much good, considering whose company I was in), and attempted to do something of an imitation of an evil glare that I had so often seen in various movies. Based on the fact that all Potter did was chuckle lightly, I must be forced to acknowledge that my attempt to stare him down failed rather miserably.

Nevertheless, I continued my glare, "I am not _scared_, Potter, if that is what you are thinking." His unbelieving look bruised byGryffindor pride; I tugged on my robes lightly and quickly strode into the Great Hall.

I sat down at the first open spot that I found, silently cursing Lisa for taking so long in the shower and leaving me alone with these four. Potter and Lupin sat on either side of me, while Black and Pettigrew sat across from us.

I heard the collective gasp of the student body at seeing me, Lily Evans, not immediately either moving or screaming as they began to eat breakfast around me.

I decided that the easiest way to handle the situation would be to ignore them completely, and began to assemble my meal.

Much to my displeasure, Lisa took so long to get ready (I later found out that she had slipped on the wet shower floor and accidentally knocked over a bottle of Laura's shampoo, later found out to be a hair dye, resulting in Lisa's body being turned a unsightly yellow, which has sadly yet to be removed), that I was forced to go to class without my friend, which meant that I had to partner with one of _them_.

Our first class was Potions. Not an altogether unpleasant subject, I have found that your partner almost always decides upon your grade. It does not matter if you yourself are as good as the Professor. If your partner is clumsy or absentminded, you are indisputably doomed.

Being doomed is highly overrated.

I shared Potions with Lupin. I would gladly have him as a partner in any other class, for he is very intelligent and not quite as annoying as the others. But he is absolutely atrocious at Potions. We had to restart our potion _three times_ before we finally got it right, due to the fact that he continued to err in the order of the ingredients.

He has a natural grace about him (not that I would ever admit to acknowledging such a thing), but for some reason, as soon as he reaches a ten meter radius of a cauldron, he becomes as clumsy as a sea lion.

Thankfully, we were not brewing anything that was _terribly_ dangerous, so both of us were able to escape virtually unscathed. Please notice that I say _virtually_. I do not believe I will ever be able to get the potion out of my ears, although there still remains some hope for my hair.

Divination was not much improved. Black was constantly making jokes during the lecture. While I do not particularly care for the subject, I do need to be able to hear enough of the professor's talk to know what they are talking about! But no, he insisted on speaking the entire time. At least with Lupin I did not have to listen to insistent chatter!

Transfiguration, I quickly learned (mostly because of Potter's not-so-subtle bragging), is his best subject. Much to my chagrin, I am partly thankful that he is my partner in this class – he will raise my grades. That is of course, if I don't decide to strangle him first.

I was extremely close to slapping his arrogant smirk off his face when he saw that his project was significantly better than my own. He even had the gall to inquire if I would like assistance. As if _I_ would need help from _him!_

Lunch was spent mostly in silence. I imagine that my despondent mood showed on my features, as no one attempted to talk with me, and for which I am exceedingly grateful.

Ancient Runes I had with Pettigrew. The poor boy really is a hopeless case. He is the sweetest of the bunch, but the fact of the matter is that he just is not that bright. I am going to have to come up with some way get some one else as my partner, for I fear if I continue with Pettigrew my grades will suffer.

I practically reached a state of euphoria when Ancient Runes ended. I managed to convince the Marauders I needed _some_ time without them, or I would assuredly go mad. To this Black snickered and replied," You're already mad, Evans. But if a little time off will make you less of a nutter, I'm all for it."

Even this sarcastic remark could not "rain on my parade" as it were. I was finally able to return to normal proceedings in Herbology. Lisa was my partner, we sat in the front row (the Marauders have an aversion towards sitting in the front), and life was as it should be. It is amazing how you don't realize you value something until it is gone.

Although Defense Against he Dark Arts was _supposed_ to be part of my Marauder-free time, I somehow ended up with Potter. The boy doesn't have the slightest idea what the word _silence_ means. It's either that, or Black told him just how much non-stop vocal communication annoys me, and he decided to see how far he can push me before I decide to commit mutiny. It is still beyond my comprehension how the teachers could not notice this. Professors do have ears, don't they?

My remaining classes followed the same routine. I was then forced to play five games of exploding snap (it is of my opinion that the deck was stacked, as I am a fairly good player and I lost all five games).

I shudder at the thought of tomorrow.

Lily Evans

* * *

**Thanks as always to my wonderful reviewers!**

**ChloeM **– Evil and sexy…two adjectives that are most definitely active when talking about certain people. ;-) Glad you liked it.

**Blink182Rox**- Thanks!

**Soccerchic1989**- Whoa, if I ever need a pep talk, I'll know who to come too. ;-) I know all about people reading and not reviewing, I hung around the site for about five months before actually reviewing anything. Newbie-itis or something. lol I'm glad it seemed less childless. Thanks for the review!

**Gemm'n2590 **– my wonderful beta! :::takes back empty plate of cookies, places large pile of brownies on said plate and pushes it back::: lol It's fine if it takes you a bit to send it back. I really don't plan on unpdating until the day after I send it to you, so no worries. I hope your friends get better. I'll keep them in my prayers. Thanks as always!

**Esurio-Declamatio-Alllecto**- Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Moonlit-shadow0x **– Thanks! You think I have a good writing style? That's a wonderful compliment. Thanks for the review!

**M00nmaiden **– See? James is getting larger parts now! I didn't in the beginning because I wanted to develop the relationships between Lily and his friends a bit before diving right in to theirs. Even now its still going to be a while before there are really any "relationship talks" lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Talkative Teal'c **– love your pen name! I always wondered what would happen if Teal'c got drugged with some laughing gas. Lol Glad you finally found this thing! Maybe there is some hope for you after all.

**Drumergirl90 **- Thanks!


	6. Quidditch and Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**AN:** I am so sorry for the delay! I give you all permission to take your Firebolt and hit me over the head as many times as you like. It's been what, four weeks? I always told myself I wasn't going to be one of those annoying authors that only update once a millennia. But alas, that is what I have turned into. I can't even promise you an extra long chapter. This is only something like five pages or so.

A million and one things have crept up at once, and my time for fan fiction writing has greatly diminished. I'll try to update at least twice a month, but please understand that sometimes that very annoying thing called real life can occasionally get in the way. If it takes as long again, I encourage you to e-mail me and tell me to get my butt into gear and write! Sometimes a demanding reader can greatly improve the speed for which an author writes.

I hope you all enjoy. I don't particularly care for this chapter, but I hope it doesn't annoy all my readers too much.

Thanks to my wonderful beta! And happy Valentines Day to all!

* * *

Another day in the life of the Marauders, another day of misery for myself. I have discovered yet another fact that I previously overlooked-every single one of them is obsessed with Quidditch.

Well, that is exaggerating a bit. More precisely, _Black_ and _Potter_ are obsessed with Quidditch. I suppose this is not altogether surprising as both _are_ members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. While not an avid follower of the game, I do enjoy the sport and attend all of Hogwarts' matches. But, I have recently discovered that I will be expected to also attend all of Gryffindor's team _practices_.

They say too much of a good thing makes it a bad thing, but _way_ too much of a good thing makes it a horrid, revolting, and obnoxious thing. My only saving grace was Lupin, who I talked about schoolwork with for some length of time.

I have discovered he is quite an enjoyable conversationalist, if somewhat timid on certain subjects. Sadly, he left halfway through the practice saying he had a previous engagement.

This left me with Pettigrew, who I talked to about cheese.

As idiotic as the subject may seem (and believe me, I felt very silly discussing the different attributes of our favorite fungus), Pettigrew seems to be very knowledgeable on the subject, and the time spent talking with him was not wholly unbeneficial.

In the middle of our discussion concerning cheddar (which is better: sharp or mild?), the practice ended, and I soon found myself again walking in the halls, flanked by Potter and Black. Apparently I was not also expected to be there, but to also pay attention. For after the practice Black and Potter continuously asked me questions as to how I thought the practice went.

As I didn't have the faintest idea what a "double-corkscrew-handoff" was, (and I have long since learned to never ask a Quidditch fanatic a question about the game, as they will then give you a very lengthy explanation about something you don't particularly care about in the first place),I quickly changed the subject.

Upon inquiring as to Remus' whereabouts, I was told that he rarely stays for the entire practice, and prefers to spend that time in the library, studying. I immediately informed them that that was where I would be spending that time as well. They both protested, but could not make me do otherwise, for I would still be spending time with a Marauder.

I face tomorrow with a bit less uneasiness than previously, for I will not have to watch another hour of unnecessary Quidditch, and we have a test in Herbology.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hogsmeade was a bizarre mixture between a nightmare, a daydream, and some sort of warped reality.

During the trip there, the Marauders informed me that they would be giving me a tour of the town. I assured them that I knew Hogsmeade as well as any other sixth year, but they left me no choice in the matter, saying that no one had truly experienced Hogsmeade until they had went through it with them.

I had ample reason to be scared spitless.

Our first stop was Zonko's, a store that I had heard plenty about, and had no intention of stepping inside the building. I was not about to ruin my reputation ever more so than it already was by entering a store notorious for lining the pockets of troublemakers.

The matter was taken out of my hands when Black gave an exasperated sigh, picked me up and carried me into the store. I protested profusely, but as we already know, my pathetic kicks do not seen to deter Black in the slightest.

For the first time in my life I was glad at seeing another Marauder, for when Potter saw my position, he grew rather red and demanded I be placed back on my feet. After another series of over-dramatic sighs, Black did as Potter bid.

I must have looked like a cockroach scampering away from the light (not one my most flattering comparisons to be sure). I darted away from Black, not wanting to be picked up again, and decided the best course of action would be to pretend that I was interested in the store, in the hopes that none of them would feel the need to "encourage" me further.

The rest of the time there passed without notable occurrence, and after watching Potter spend more money than I normally do during the entire year, we left the store.

That was when the tour began.

Pettigrew assumed the role of "tour guide", doing a horrendous impersonation of a safari driver. It seemed the Marauders thought I either could see around their 6'3" and above frames in the non-existent-crowd, or that I needed bodyguards.

They positioned themselves around me in such a manner that while I was most assuredly protected from…well I'm not really sure from what, but I could not see anything beyond their forms.

I commented on my predicament, to which Black replied, 'Well, I suppose I could carry you again."

I decided that maybe I didn't really need to see what Pettigrew was droning on about.

Upon passing Robinson's Robes and More, I informed them that I would have to leave them for a time, as I needed to purchase a few articles of clothing. They waved my objection aside, saying that they had no qualms with being inside a woman's clothing store.

I assured them that the process of shopping would be much easier and progress much faster if I was alone. I was not about to have the four of them watch while I picked out undergarments!

I believe Lupin finally figured out what I was subtly hinting at, for he said, "Let her be for an hour. But at twelve we're going to be back, and you better be here, got it?"

I nodded and hurried them away, running into Robinson's.

While searching around the store I came across Lisa. I demanded to know why she hadn't come with us. She had not agreed to, but I thought it was the Gryffindor thing to stand by your friends when they were being slowly tortured.

She made a disbelieving noise and said it couldn't possibly be that bad. I related to her the incident at Zonko's.

Her green eyes grew wide, "He actually carried you into the store?"

I nodded, and noticed that she suddenly seemed much more nervous than before.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing that anything that made an easy-going person like Lisa nervous was generally something that should make me terrified.

"Well…you see…I just finished talking to Skeeter – you know, that Hufflepuff that's always carrying that camera around- and she was telling me about some wonderful pictures she got earlier at Zonko's…Maybe it wasn't you. It could have been some kid who grew antlers or something."

"I highly doubt that, Lisa."

"Oh come on, lots of people go through Hogsmeade every day. What are the odds that–"

"Substantially, less than you might think. Based on the average student attendance from Hogwarts, combined with the typical Saturday business, divided by the number of people who actually enter that atrocious store –"

"Stop! I don't really care what the odds are. It's just a figure of speech."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Only you, Lily, could turn a simple conversation into an Arithmacy lesson." She glanced at her watch, "You better hurry up. It's 11: 58 right now. And if what you told me is true –"

"Oh! I have to go." I turned to leave the store, "By the way, why didn't you come with us?"

Lisa flushed, "Well, while I was in the Medical Wing a few days ago, Amos Diggory was there too–-I think a stray bludger or something–-anyway, we talked a bit, ya know, small talk. Well, we sort of hit it off, and he asked me out!"

"Amos Diggory? The conceited, stuck-up Hufflepuff seventh year?"

"Yep." Said Lisa a tad too dreamily for my comfort, "We just separated for a while so each of could go clothes shopping. You better hurry up! I think Potter's about to storm in here."

I saw that this was true, and hurried out to where the four of them stood, each with identical frowns on their faces.

"I'm hungry!" complained Black

"What took you so long?" asked Potter, ignoring Black's enthusiastic hand-waving.

I frowned, "Took so long? What are you talking about. It's not a minute past twelve–"

"–forty-five." Finished Lupin, "You're forty-five minutes over do!"

I glanced at a nearby clock, "Nonsense, it's… twelve forty-five."

"Look, right now I don't care what bloody time it is, I just want to fill my stomach before I die of starvation!"

I rolled my eyes, "Black, the human body can survive for weeks without a crumb. It's been what, four hours since your last meal?"

He dutifully ignored my comment, leading the way to the Three Broomsticks while muttering something about, "Bloody women and their bloody lack of time perception."

I in turn, ignored his comment, and before long we were seated comfortably (or as comfortably as you can be when seating five people at a four person booth. I was luckily on the two person side) Madam Rosmerta soon walked up to our table, "What would you lads – oh, I'm sorry and lady – like this fine fall afternoon?"

After our orders were placed, the conversation turned to Quidditch. After approximately fifteen minutes of hearing about chaser stats, I turned my attention to the window directly left of me. A maple in the not too far distance was just starting to change it's leaves. One particularly yellow leaf separated itself from it's leaf-mates and drifted slowly to the earth.

It looked terribly lonely, the only leaf on the ground, almost completely hidden by the tall grass in need of a good mowing. I found myself quite entranced by the leaf, and watched it for who knows how long. I therefore nearly screamed in fright when a foot seemingly materialized out of the air and squashed the leaf into the ground.

I looked up to see the offender's face, only to find that it was Amos Diggory, smiling charmingly as Lisa laughed, apparently at one of his jokes. I quickly averted my gaze, not wishing to watch further, and came face to face with eight curious eyes.

"What?" I snapped, still somewhat off kilter from the leaf incident.

"You just screeched, Lily." said Potter, a concerned look growing on his face.

"I did not screech. Screeching is something girly-girls do when they see a mouse. I gave a cry of surprise."

They all snickered at this. I sent them all my "Glare of Death" as I had so named it-and they snickered harder. Perhaps I still need to work on that glare a bit more.

"Fine, fine." Said potter between chortles, "Your cry of surprise then. What's got you all in a bundle?"

Giving up on my "Glare of Death", I settled for a withering glance, "It's none of your concern, Potter."

"I would say it is. We are here to give you a tour, after all." he countered, "And it is our duty to see to it that you have an enjoyable time-"

I couldn't help it. Enjoyable time? Since when did they care how enjoyable my time spent with them was? They had to threaten me to spend time with them in the first place! I let out a giggle.

Potter frowned, "What's so funny?"

Another giggle.

He frowned again, "Lily, you have to tell us what the matter is or we'll-"

What they would do, I never did find out.

I was met with a full giggle attack.

They all frowned at me, "What's funny, Evans?" Black demanded, reaching across the table to shake me slightly. This only encouraged my giggles further, and before long I was leaning against the wall for support.

The four exchanged looks, "I think she's lost it." Said Black, looking at me as if I was some sort of rat contaminated with the plague.

I shook my head, desperately trying to calm my laughter, and not succeeding in the slightest.

Then Lisa walked in…with Amos Diggory.

My giggles stopped.

Trying to see what has stopped an apparent mad-woman, Black twisted in his seat to see who had just come in.

He looked at me, a smirk forming, "I see how it is."

I frowned, "How what is?"

"You're jealous."

"What are you on about?"

He shrugged, "It's obvious. Your best mate has a boyfriend, and you don't!"

"You are clearly mistaken. I am not – "

"That's what they all say, honey." He leaned back, a victorious air about him.

"Oh, of course I'm jealous!" I cried in exasperation, throwing my hands up in the air, "I've always wanted a conceited, bratty, Hufflepuff who isn't smart enough to differentiate between a bludger and a quaffle!"

"Huh?" James looked at me in confusion.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Look, I've spent five hours with you guys. That's more than enough for one day. I'm leaving."

Before they could protest, I was out the door.

Lily Evans

**AN2:** To all you readers that aren't reviewing! (Yes, I know who you are – don't you just love that stat button?) I command all of you to review! I promise that I don't bight! In fact, if you're very nice, I might give you chocolate fudge! (yummm…) Reviews encourage me, and when I get encouraged I write faster, and when I write faster….you get the picture. Review!

**Reviewers! I love you all!**

**Blink182Rox** - I updated! It took me a while, but I updated!

**Soccerchic1989** – I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! I had a lot of fun with that one. I'm not too sure about this one, I just don't think it's as good as I can do, but I couldn't really think of a way to improve it. You always have something interesting to say. You have no idea how much I look forward to reading your reviews!

**Dazed and Utterly Confused** – I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Drumergirl** – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Talkative Teal'c** – See? I'm not dead:D Thanks for the review!


	7. Investigation

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns it all! I'm just playing with her characters.

**A/N:** See? Only two weeks between updates! (grins stupidly) Wow…that's all I have to say.

Enjoy!

* * *

I can't believe I missed it. While certainly not a detective, I consider myself to posses fairly decent observation skills, and to miss something of this magnitude is simply shocking. Perhaps I should back up. It started this morning, in the Great Hall.

The four boys, still oblivious as to how anyone could interpret their actions as anything but charming, met me in a most comical fashion. I had managed to evade them until breakfast. I decided that I needed to calm somewhat before facing them. Word of Black's "encouragement" at Hogsmeade had been spread, and my fellow students felt no need to spare me their jibes. My evasion undoubtedly confused them further, and when they finally approached me, they had such expressions of befuddlement on their faces that it took all the control I possessed to not burst out laughing.

They did not apologize, for Marauders would not stoop so low as to act like us _mortals_, but they kept sending me such odd looks that I finally set my fork down and said, "What is it?" The four glanced at each other.

"Lily," said Potter, "We have decided that after yesterday's less than pleasant events, we are going to give you some time off!"

This statement in itself immediately aroused my suspicion. It is extremely rare that Potter would ever utter a sentence that included the phrase, 'yesterday's less than pleasant events', with the exception being when he feels he needs to either impress or hoodwink somebody.

Seeing as he clearly felt no need to impress me, I knew the latter must be true.

"Potter," I said, "What ever possessed you to decide upon such an action?"

"Since yesterday was less than a success - "

"About yesterday," I interrupted, "Which part would you say was not a success?" I no longer have any inhibitions around them. They cannot embarrass or harass me any further beyond what they already have, so I have fear in saying whatever I please.

He blinked, "Well…umm…" Potter may be many things, but a liar, or at least an effective liar, he is not.

Black stepped in, "Oh please, Evans. You ran from the Three Broomsticks like a bat out of hell. I would hardly consider that, as Prongs here puts it, 'a success'."

I narrowed my eyes, "So you just decided to give me a break out of – the goodness of your hearts?"

Potter nodded, "Exactly!"

I snorted, "The day you purposely do something good for mankind is the day that flobberworms discover the meaning of life."

Black rolled his eyes, "Of course we have our own selfish reasons, Evans. But I would just count my blessings and take the offer."

I gave in. Like Black said, although I loathe agreeing with him on anything, it would be foolish to not take what I could get, "Fine."

Potter grinned, "So the next 48 hours you get all to yourself! I'm sure you'll just die of boredom."

"Most assuredly." I commented dryly.

"Alright then!" exclaimed Black, "Now we can start your little sabbatical by _not _eating with you."

He gave Potter a pointed look. Potter nodded, and they all rose from the table and left the Hall, Lupin dragging slightly behind.

I frowned, wondering what disease he had picked up this time. The boy is always ill, as are his endless supply of grandmothers. What was the number last time? Eleven? I knew that he was hiding something, that much was obvious, but I did not find the answer to the question until later that afternoon.

I was searching my calendar for the next Friday – our Charms essay was due then – and I happened to notice that today was a full moon.

It clicked.

Full moon – sick Lupin – time off…

There were two explanations:

The first was that Lupin had contracted a disease known as _Numpinada_, a very rare malady that one acquires by being present during the birth of a unicorn that is born during the full moon, and at the exact moment the foul is born, one drinks from a dragon-scale flask. he symptoms include clinical fatigue, and one's hair turning into dragon scales on the night of the full moon.

The far more unpleasant, but much more likely scenario was that Lupin was a werewolf. It was highly unlikely that Lupin would have ever been in the presence of a werewolf, but as I had already learned, the Marauders are positively swarming with unlike-lies.

The only way to be absolutely positive would be to see him transform. As I consider myself intelligent, I was not about to go running about the grounds looking for a fully transformed werewolf. The second best solution was to search the Marauder's personal possessions, and see if there was anything which could either confirm or deny my speculation.

There is little time. I must make haste. I will write the findings of my search tomorrow.

Lily Evans

**

* * *

**

I know, it's terribly clichéd…but it's my story, so I can make things clichéd if I want to! (stamps foot childishly) Well, there actually _is a _real reason besides that… but the reason shall remain with me and me only! Sorry for the insanely short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.

**Thanks to all my Reviewers!**

**Princesstigerlily **– Hey, I understand the "real life taking over our imaginary lives" thing. At least you admit to not finishing it! The only thing that bugs me is when people say " Oh, I'll get back to it eventually…" and they never do. Good for you for finalizing it! But if life changes, and you ever are able to get back to it, be sure to let me know!

**Majorlyconfused16** - Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this one.

**Hogwarts-fanatic91** – I'm so glad you thought the last chapter was good! I hope this one was up to snuff. I thank one of my most regular reviewers (for this fic and others) for continued reviewing! (hugs)

**Pasmosa – **I love inconsideration – that and complication. It's so much fun portraying everyone as being…well…jerks. More Amos and Lily to come. Thanks for the review!

**Katie **– Glad you thought so. Thanks for reviewing!

**M00nmaiden** – Your reviews made me laugh! It's great being able to make her go mad! And thanks for giving the evil non-reviewers the "Glare of Death", although I'm not sure how effective it will be. Lol I totally agree about Lily not knowing what she has – stupid, stupid Lily! Well, eventually she'll have to "come to the light side", no? I'm sad you had to quit your fic, but thanks a million for reviewing! I always look forward to seeing what you have to say.


End file.
